Many modern data processing systems include both volatile DRAM (dynamic random access memory) for mass storage and non-volatile Flash memory for power-down data retention. Due to process incompatibilities, however, the DRAM and Flash are typically implemented in separate integrated circuit devices having distinct control and data interfaces and disposed in distinct regions of an integrated circuit board. With regard to the individual memory characteristics, the need to regenerate and reload data into the DRAM device at boot-up (or wake-up) delays system readiness, and Flash memory devices suffer from relatively slow access times and write-limiting degradation. If DRAMs were non-volatile, computers, cell phones and other electronic systems could start up and wake up more quickly, and if Flash memory was faster and did not wear out, it could be used as a device's mass storage.